The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages, methods of manufacturing the same and semiconductor package structures including the same.
Semiconductor chips are widely used in the electronics industry because of their smaller size, multi-functional capability, and/or lower manufacture costs per unit. The semiconductor chips may be formed into semiconductor packages by various packaging techniques. The semiconductor packages including the semiconductor chips may be installed in various electronic products.
Sizes of the semiconductor chips and/or the semiconductor packages have been reduced. Thus, various problems may be caused. For example, it may be difficult to handle the semiconductor chips and/or semiconductor packages. As a result, manufacturing yield of the semiconductor packages may be reduced and a manufacturing time of the semiconductor packages may increase, thereby reducing productivity of the semiconductor packages and deteriorating reliability of the semiconductor packages.